marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man Suit
The Ant-Man Suit is a suit created by Hank Pym to maximize the use of the Pym Particles. History Development To be added Mission in Berlin using the Ants to work on the Suit's Helmet.]] Howard Stark informed Hank Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to use his suit to stop a group of East German radicals from reverse-engineering HYDRA technology. Stark also informed Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. would send an undercover agent to do the job but Pym refused unless he was the one to use the suit in the mission. They argued but Pym was supported by Agent Peggy Carter leaving Stark to storm off. Later on, Carter and Pym tested the suit, with Carter shooting at him, and Pym shrinking to insect size in the blink of an eye, avoiding the bullets. Hank successfully infiltrated the radicals' East Berlin base, finding a "memory suppression" device which were being used by a group of HYDRA operatives on a prisoner. A HYDRA operative turned the machine off and the experimented man swore loyalty to HYDRA before regaining his memory. The HYDRA operative ordered the man's mind to be wiped again. Pym defeated the HYDRA operative, freed the man and destroyed the technology, before fleeing on a wasp as Soviet soldiers arrived.Ant-Man Prelude The New Ant-Man "finding" the Ant-Man Suit.]] Hank Pym stashed away the suit after giving up being Ant-Man, hidden it in a location that even he himself could not find a way into again. In present day, Darren Cross created the Yellowjacket Suit using the Ant-Man Suit technology. Later Hank Pym hired Scott Lang to steal Cross's suit. "finding" the Ant-Man Suit.]] Pym first had Lang break into the hidden location of his own suit, though without telling Lang of what he was there to steal. Lang went to the suit's location and used water and nitrogen to bypass the hidden metal door that hid a secret room where Lang discovered the suit. After taking it, Lang tried it on, and ended up learning about it's shrinking capabilities when he was curiously pressing the buttons on the suit. After he figured out how to grow back to regular size, in a state of shock and horror, he attempted to return the suit, but after being caught by the police, he was ordered by Hank to put it back on so he could escape. training with the Ant-Man Suit.]] Hank Pym enlisted Scott Lang to aid him in stopping Darren Cross and went on to use the suit in their heist of Cross Technologies.Ant-Man Upgrade , Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Captain America and the Winter Soldier.]] Through tinkering and many experiments, Hank Pym upgraded the Ant-Man suit for Scott Lang and it was used by him against a team led by Iron Man. During the ensuing fight, Scott tested one of the suit's new functions, growing incredibly large in the process and providing cover for Captain America and the Winter Soldier before eventually getting subdued.Captain America: Civil War Sections *'Helmet': The helmet is made of thick metal and it protects the skull and brain of the user. Pym has stated that without the suit's kind of helmet, the chemical balance of the brain would be affected when shrinking. Pym emphasized the importance of wearing the helmet whenever activating the suit. A button on the side of the helmet retracts the mandible and front facial portion of the helmet to reveal the user's face.But with the newer suit, pushing the button will make the faceplate fall off, meaning that the newer helmet is no longer retractable, only removable. It also has a radio-like system to communicate at a distance with an operator. **'EMP Communication Device': In the region of the helmet where the user's ears are, an EMP Communication Device is held. It uses electromagnetic waves to stimulate their olfactory nerve center and pheromones of insect sized organisms and requires concentration, as well as mental and emotional commitment and devotion to be used. *'Gloves': The gloves contain tubes with the shrinking serum and a button on each hand. One button shrinks the user and the other one makes them grow larger, whether it be to their regular size or a gigantic size. *'Belt': The belt contains the regulator that controls the shrinking function. Manipulating this regulator is dangerous as it may shrink the user to a subatomic level and make it lose control of the suit. The belt also contains compartments for Pym Particles Disks. The regulator is somewhat compatible with Pym's enlarging disks technology, and in combination with them, it makes a user able to grow out of subatomic level and escape the Quantum Realm. *'Lining': The suit's lining is apparently lightweight fabric. The fabric isn't very dense as the taser darts shot by Jim Paxton were able penetrate it and shock Scott. It doesn't protect against extreme temperatures either, since Scott stated he felt cold while flying on an ant. Capabilities *'Size Manipulation': The suit's user is able to reduce his scale and mass, thereby shrinking himself to approximately the size of an ant; the extra mass being shunted into a subatomic physical dimension until the reduction effect is reversed. The user strength and durability are enhanced during shrinking. It does so by enhancing the users momentum and density and compressing force. During the Avengers Civil War, the suit also demonstrated the capability of growing the user to giant sizes as well. **'Enhanced Strength': The process of size alteration generates great amounts of physical force and momentum, which is scaled beyond that of normal humans. Thus it allows the user to perform feats of superhuman strength and exert extreme physical force, comparable to that of a bullet, as well as accelerated momentum in their regular size immediately after changing their size back to normal. A user could accumulate physical force generated while they are in small scale and by sizing up while exposed to these forces- such as those found when an object is falling from a significant height- it utilizes the increased density and momentum to enhance their strength immediately after changing back their size. One feat of this is shown when a user falls from great height while in shrunken form and after returning to normal size during the fall, the user exerts the physical force and momentum obtained from falling, which in normal scale, translates into a feat of inhuman strength. When the wearer is small, energy is compressed, so a punch could have the force of 200 lb. man behind a fist 1/100 inch wide. The user can exert force in their shrunken state that allows them to leap vast distances and great heights with ease. All physical action the user can perform exert an enhanced amount of kinetic energy that they can use. **'Enhanced Durability': The user's durability is amplified almost to a state of near invulnerability while in a shrunken scale and is enough for them to fall from a great height and crash onto a surface, leaving a bullet hole like crater in the surface while the user is only stunned by the impact. *'Insect Manipulation': The suit's user can communicate with ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over the insects. The suit possesses an EMP Communication Device inside the helmet that generates an electromagnetic pulse that mimics the pheromones of ants. This allows the user to project their will into ants, influencing their actions and behavior. The user can manipulate entire colonies to work together, such as: forming themselves into bridges or walkways, allowing themselves be used as mounts, or attacking a target- usually in swarms- as a distraction for the user. Former Capabilities *'Wrist-Mounted Blow Torch': During a mission in 1987, while on top of an missile headed for America, Hank had a blow torch-like tool on his right wrist. He was trying to use it to get inside the missile and disable it, however it was unable to cut through the reinforced titanium. This led to Janet van Dyne having to tragically sacrifice herself, in order to get inside and disable it. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Ant-Man (film) Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Comics Items Category:Video Games Items